Eagle Eye
Eagle Eyes is a Demolition map in CrossFire: Legends. Story Not as just simple UNDPKO, but they have requested the intervention of the U.S. and NATO. For this matter, Norway has decided to add a large-scale elite contingent to Kabul, Afghanistan. This decision is very bad for the terrorists in the Afghanistan so if the Norway adds large troops to Kabul, the big sweeping mission of the Southern Afghanistan. To stop this from happening, the Afghanistan rebel army and the terrorists related have requested a mission to stop the Norwegian dispatch of troops to the Black List. The Black List has made plans to destroy the Norway’s biggest gas production base to make opposed dispatch complementary and decided to destroy the secret transmitting station to disturb the Norwegian anti-terror troops. In the mean side, the Global Risk has been requested from the Norwegian Department of Defense to check out the suspicious unit’s movement. When they have sent units to the secret transmitting station, and unexpectedly have met the Black List’s elite units. Descriptions Eagle Eye is described as vast open space, yet crowded in some parts with plenty of obstacles. At the start you will notice a lot of houses and buildings, including stone terrains, to elevated buildings. There are many obstacles, and also many directions to reach a certain area which makes sensing an enemy not a top priority, you must rely on your skills of your gun to eliminate the opposing team as the new top priority. In Bombsite A, the Bombsite is located on top of a building, while in Bombsite B, its located in a cable car surrounded by different houses and buildings, it has many spam shots in many places. Global Risk Base As the GR your mission is to either eliminate the BL or to defend either A or B site. Global Risk starts on the north side of the map. For Global Risk, you start off inside a white-looking small room inside a wooden house. From there you have access to both near Bombsites; go left to access Bombsite B, and go right to access Bombsite A. If you decide to go in the pathway in front of you, you will be taken to a mini-balcony, and then from there a building. Also, beside the pathway in front of you, if you turn right, you'll be taken to a small staircase where Black List people infiltrate from most often. For advantages on this map, Global Risk tend to have a 'terrain' advantage, meaning; because Global Risk start near Bombsites, it's very easy for them to kill you before, and even after you plant the bomb. Also, Global Risk Players can easily eliminate Black List you before you plant because of so much and the vast of open space, leaving you wide open for a death. Black List Base As the BL your mission is to either eliminate the GR or destroy A & B with C4. Black List starts on the south side of the map. The Black List Base is located outside a platform of stairs. From there, is a pathway which leads you to the centre. From the centre, you can go straight which leads to a couple of stairs, and then you have easy access to Bombsite B. From the centre, if you take the left pathway with a lot of crates, it will lead you to a building, which on-top of it is Bombsite A. If you decide to take the left side from the centre, you will be introduced to more stairs which lead to the side building that connects a pathway in front of the Global Risk Base and Bombsite A. On this map for BL, your only advantages are the wide open space to eliminate Global Risk players. Category:CrossFire: Legends Category:Maps